Użytkownik:Lilliane123/Anime/KA003
Treść Jocelyn jechała tuż za Leną. O ile dobrze sobie przypominała, to ona miała prowadzić. Jechanie za Blackwell było w tym momencie niemal torturą. Aby opuścić polanę, na której spotkała się z Mary, Lena jechała niczym błyskawica, dlaczego więc teraz tak się ślimaczyła? Jace westchnęła, na co Charlie na jej ramieniu zareagował zaskoczeniem. -Wybacz stary, zapomniałam, że tu jesteś. - zwróciła się do niego. Stworek zdążył już przysnąć po drodze. Zaskakujące, że pomimo tych niezbyt przyjaznych warunków, nazywanych inaczej jazdą na rowerze, udało mu się zasnąć. Ona nie byłaby w stanie tego zrobić. Cóż, jakby na to nie spojrzeć, gdyby zasnęła, przestałaby pedałować, co równałoby się z upadkiem, a tego przecież nie chciała. W oddali widać już było zarysy miasta. Nie mogła się doczekać starcia z liderem. Prawdą jest, że nieco martwiła się, czy da sobie radę, ale trzeba być optymistą. Ale miała teraz nieco inny problem. Flint walczy przy pomocy dwóch Pokemonów, a Jocelyn posiadała wyłącznie Charliego. Powinna złapać jakiegoś jeszcze przed starciem. Ponownie westchnęła, po czym, zauważywszy, że Lena przyśpiesza, zaczęła szybciej pedałować. *** Growlithe wybiegł ze sklepu z dużą kiełbasą w pysku. Słyszał za sobą krzyki ludzi, ale w tej chwili najważniejszym była ucieczka. Musiał się spieszyć, inaczej zostanie złapany, a tego wolałby uniknąć. Przebiegł przez ulicę nie zwracając uwagi na ludzi i samochody. Potrącił kogoś przypadkowo. Nie zrobił tego specjalnie. Może powinien wrócić i przeprosić? Nie, na chwilę obecną musiał biec, najszybciej jak tylko potrafił. *** Samuel Oak spojrzał na listę trenerów mających przyjść do niego następnego dnia. Według tego, co mu wiadomo, wszystkie Pokemony były przygotowane. Powinien sprawdzić, co u tego niesfornego Charmandera. Profesor wszedł spokojnie do zazwyczaj zamkniętej części laboratorium. W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok, w którym jednak dało się rozróżnić kształt poszczególnych mebli. Całą ścianę naprzeciwko drzwi zajmowały regały zapełnione książkami, listami oraz najróżniejszymi pismami. Tuż pod oknem, które aktualnie zasłonięte było roletami, stało staromodne, zagracone biurko. Na krześle przy nim wisiał niechlujnie powieszony przez Oaka płaszcz. -I co ja mam z tobą począć... - westchnął profesor podchodząc. Rzucił okiem na blat, na którym nie został nawet ślad po PokeBallu jaszczura. - Co do... - zaczął, jednak nie dokończył. Zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu przeglądając wszystkie jego zakamarki. Nic. Ani śladu po Charmanderze. Profesor uderzył się w głowę. -Jakim ja jestem idiotą! Wiedziałem, że coś jest nie w porządku! - wykrzyknął. Jak mógł o tym nie pomyśleć? Przecież oddał już Charmandera innej trenerce, co oznacza, że ten, którego dostała Lena jest... Powinien jak najszybciej do niej zadzwonić i ostrzec... -Przepraszam, jest ktoś w laboratorium? - wykrzyknął znany Samuelowi głos. Mężczyzna opuścił pokój, po czym podszedł do drzwi wejściowych. - Evelyn, moja droga, czy coś się stało? -Moja siostra kazała mi przekazać Pokemony, mające być starterami dla trenerów, którzy przybędą jutro, ale... - przerwała. Wyjęła ze swojej jasnozielonej torby pudełko, w którym znajdowały się dwa PokeBalle. - Squirtle gdzieś zniknął. Raczej nie uciekł. Siostrzyczka podejrzewa, że mógł zostać skradziony. Ale nie mamy pewności. Równie dobrze, jego PokeBall mógł się gdzieś zawieruszyć. Niestety, na chwilę obecną w hodowli nie mamy żadnego Squirtle'a, a mama mówi, że z jaj najwcześniej wykluje się jutro w godzinach popołudniowych... - powiedziała zachowując spokój, chociaż po jej oczach widać było, że jest zmartwiona. -Na to raczej nic nie poradzimy. - westchnął profesor. - Miejmy nadzieję, że się znajdzie, a jeśli faktycznie został ukradziony, to złodziej zostanie odnaleziony i odpowiednio ukarany. - dodał po chwili. - Nie martw się o to, moja droga. Najgorzej będzie miał trener, który przyjdzie jutro jako ostatni. -Do widzenia, panie profesorze! - krzyknęła Evelyn na pożegnanie. Dziewczyna wybiegła żwawo z laboratorium i już po kilku minutach zniknęła Samuelowi z oczu. Profesor westchnął ciężko. -Skąd u dzieci tyle energii... - powiedział sam do siebie, po czym wrócił do laboratorium. *** Lena zatrzymała się zadyszana pod Centrum Pokemon. Pika pisnął coś po swojemu. Chwilę później nadjechała Jace. Wyglądała na znacznie mniej zmęczoną niż Blackwell. Charles zeskoczył z jej ramienia, po czym padł na kolana i zaczął całować ziemię. Kolarzem to on raczej nie zostanie, pomyślała Lena. -Powinnyśmy wynająć jakiś pokój. - oświadczyła Jace, podnosząc Charlie'go. Lena już miała przejść przez drzwi, gdy ni z tego, ni z owego, za nią coś ją stamtąd wyminęło. -Wracaj, uspokój się! - wykrzyczał ktoś, po czym w drzwiach pojawiła się różowowłosa dziewczyna w stroju pielęgniarki, rozglądając się dookoła. Widać było jeszcze pomarańczową plamę, która zaraz zniknęła za rogiem. Wyglądała, jakby już miała biec za tym Pokemonem, ale ostatecznie westchnęła zrezygnowana. Dopiero wtedy zauważyła Lenę i Jace, stojące tuż przed drzwiami. - Ojej, przepraszam dziewczynki. Chciałyście wejść, prawda? - w odpowiedzi, dziewczyny zgodnie kiwnęły głowami, po czym weszły do środka. Pomieszczenie wyglądało jakby przeszło przez nie tornado. Wszelkiego rodzaju meble oraz przedmioty były na podłodze, która sama w sobie wyglądała jak istne pobojowisko. Lena rozejrzała się ze zdziwieniem po całej tej katastrofie. -Co tu się stało? - zapytała zaskoczona. Różowy Pokemon, przypominający swym kształtem jajko, wydał z siebie płaczliwy pisk, po czym wziął się za zbieranie porozrzucanych przedmiotów. Jace jako pierwsza się otrząsnęła i szybko ruszyła, by pomóc Chansey. W jej ślad ruszył Charles, a chwilę później i Lena. W drzwiach pojawiła się dziewczyna w stroju pielęgniarki. W pierwszej chwili wyglądała na zaskoczoną tą nagłą pomocą, jednak szybko otrząsnęła się i kiwnąwszy głową, dołączyła do nich. *** Pika nie mógł pochwalić się jakąś większą siłą, więc podczas pracy wziął na siebie proste czynności, jak, przykładowo - podniesienie kilku przedmiotów i ustawienie ich na ladzie bądź stoliku. Rzekomo liczą się intencje, ale te jego raczej nic nie dadzą. Niemniej, centrum coraz bardziej przypominało to, czym powinno być. Siostra Joy zajęła się ścieraniem kurzy, w czym pomagała jej Chandey. Jocelyn odkurzała podłogę, a Lena zmywała. Współpraca jako taka była, ale daleko im było do ideału. Westchnął cicho, po czym usiadł na ziemi, by odsapnąć. Był małym Pokemonem, więc gdy próbował ustawić coś na stole bądź ladzie, musiał skakać. Nie wiedział, że jego kondycja była w tak słabej formie. Przydałoby się trochę potrenować. -Nic ci nie jest? - zapytał Blaze popychając jakiś karton. -Tylko się zmęczyłem. Co robicie? - rzucił Pika. -Zbieramy wszystko, co zepsuło się na amen. - oznajmił Charles, pojawiwszy się z znikąd, trzymając w łapach różne porwane papiery oraz zniszczone szklanki. -Pomóc wam? -Jakoś sobie radzimy. - stwierdził Blaze. - Wracamy do pracy, powodzenia i jak znajdziesz coś, co nie nadaje się do dalszego użytku, daj nam znać! - krzyknął odchodząc. Pika podniósł się od niechcenia, po czym wrócił do pracy. *** -Nareszcie - jęknęła Lena, rozglądając się po, już czystym, Centrum Pokemon. Opadła na jedno z krzeseł, oddychając ciężko. -Bez przesady, nie było tak źle. - powiedziała Jocelyn. Nie wyglądała na zmęczoną. -Jak ty to robisz? Nie widać po tobie zmęczenia. - stwierdziła z przekonaniem Lena. Jace zaśmiała się. -Lata praktyki. - oznajmiła Jocelyn, szybko poprawiając włosy. Przysiadła się do Leny, po czym zaczęła sprawdzać kieszenie. Lena szybko pojęła, o co jej chodzi i również zaczęła przeglądać swoje zasoby. Siostra Joy pojawiła się przy ich stole z talerzem z różnokolorowymi kanapkami. -Jestem wam bardzo wdzięczna za pomoc. Gdyby nie wy, posprzątanie tego zajęłoby mi znacznie dłużej. Może akurat jakiś Pokemon potrzebowałby pomocy. Zawsze lepiej być na to gotowym, a dopóki bym nie skończyła, centrum byłoby zamknięte. Jeszcze raz wam za to dziękuję. Centrum w Pewter City nie ma problemów finansowych, więc myślę, że mogłabym wam zapewnić pokoje oraz wyżywienie do chwili, w której opuścicie to miasto. Tylko tyle mogę zrobić za pomoc, jaką ofiarowałyście mnie i Chansey. -Och, dziękujemy, nie trzeba było. - powiedziała nieśmiało Lena. - Każdy zrobiłby to samo na naszym miejscu... -Nie każdy, oj, nie każdy. Wiem co mówię. Growlithe już nie pierwszy raz sieje spustoszenie w centrum. To co dzisiaj się stało nie było aż tak złe. Raz centrum było zamknięte przez dwa dni... - westchnęła kobieta. -Proszę wybaczyć mi moją wścibskość, ale co jest nie tak z Growlithem? - zapytała Jace. - Dlaczego sprawia tyle problemów? -Nikt tak dokładnie nie wie. Często kradnie jedzenie, to ze sklepu mięsnego, to z piekarni, to z Centrum Pokemon. - zaczęła Siostra Joy. - Kradnie go dosyć dużo, więc to zaskakujące, że wciąż wraca po więcej. Dzisiaj okradł, włącznie z moim centrum, aż trzy placówki. Ilość jedzenia powinna mu wystarczyć przynajmniej na dwa dni. Martwi mnie to. Tą sprawę bada nie tylko policja, ale nawet sam lider sali Pewter City, Flint, włączył się do tej akcji. Domyślam się, że planujecie walczyć o odznakę, bądź brać udział w pokazach... Niestety, konkursy Pokmemon zostały odwołane, a sala zamknięta, do czasu, aż Growlithe nie zostanie złapany. Gdybyście przyszły trzy dni temu, miałybyście jeszcze szansę zawalczyć, ale niestety... -O rany! - jęknęła Lena. - Dlaczego nie mogłam urodzić się trzy dni wcześniej! -Obawiam się, iż nikt nie miał na to większego wpływu. - stwierdziła Jace. -Wiem, ale to nieco dobijające. - westchnęła Lena. Na kilka sekund posmutniała, jednak już po chwili na jej ustach pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. - A może w tym pomożemy? -Ale, że w czym pomożemy? - zapytała Jocelyn, która najwyraźniej wyłączyła się na ten moment. -Wiesz, w złapaniu Growlithe'a. - oznajmiła Lena, czując dumę ze swego pomysłu. -Nie wiem, czy to miałoby szanse się udać. - odrzekła Siostra Joy, ponownie dołując Lenę. - Dotychczas nawet sam Flint nie był w stanie go złapać. -Siostra Joy ma rację. - Westchnęła Jace. - Swoją podróż zaczęłyśmy dopiero dzisiaj. Nie ma co liczyć na to, że złapiemy Pokemona, którego człowiek z długim stażem w tej dziedzinie nie mógł złapać. -Spróbować nie zaszkodzi... - mruknęła Lena, po czym zakryła usta w chwili ziewnięcia. - Wiem, że to nie jest zbyt kulturalne, ale jestem już naprawdę zmęczona. Dlatego, jeśli mogłabyś... - zwróciła się do Siostry Joy, która uśmiechnęła się i wstała od stołu. -Faktycznie już późno. To był długi dzień. Zaraz zaprowadzę was do pokoi. - oznajmiła. Dziewczyny podniosły się z krzeseł, zabrały Pokemony i poszły za Siostrą Joy. *** Każda dostała po własnym pokoju. Lena weszła do swojego, po czym, rzuciwszy uprzednio torbę na podłogę, runęła na łóżko. Zaczęła rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Niewielki pokoik, mniejszy nawet od tego należącego do niej. Jedno łóżko z fioletową pościelą, na którym właśnie leżała, niewielki stolik, na którym stała lampka i ruchome krzesło. Okno zasłonięte było fioletowymi roletami. Ogólnie, całe pomieszczenie wydawało się być kombinacją dwóch kolorów. Meble były białe, dodatki fioletowe. Zdaniem Leny, wyglądało to całkiem ładnie, jednak ona nie znała się na takich rzeczach. Naprzeciwko okna znajdowały się drzwi, zapewne do łazienki. Te do wyjścia z pokoju były nieco dalej. Chcąc nie chcąc, po całym dniu, Lena musiała wziąć chociaż krótki prysznic. Niechętnie podniosła się z łóżka, po czym rzuciła okiem na śpiącego Pichu. Najwyraźniej fakt, iż leżał na stole, nie był dla niego problemem. Jeśli się nie skarży, to niech śpi. Łazienka wyglądała zwyczajnie. W tych samych kolorach, co pokój. W kącie stał prysznic, naprzeciwko niego umywalka, nad którą wisiało lustro, w którym odbijał się sedes. Innymi słowy - nic nadzwyczajnego. Rozebrała się, po czym odkręciwszy kurek w prysznicu, weszła do niego. Mimo wszystko, coś jej nie pasowało. Z tego co czytała, Growlithe'y to przyjacielskie, troskliwe i lojalne Pokemony. Wiadomo, to tylko główny opis gatunku, ale mimo wszystko, coś było nie tak. Nie wyobrażała sobie, by taki Pokemon mógłby sprawiać tyle kłopotów. *** Nie ma nic lepszego, niż odświeżający prysznic. Tego Jace była pewna. Od razu poczuła się o wiele lepiej. Niemniej wciąż dręczył ją temat tego Growlithe'a. Z jednej strony, Siostra Joy miała rację. Co takie dwie początkujące trenerki mogą zrobić? Z drugiej jednak, nie było to całkowicie niemożliwe. Zawsze istniała jakaś maleńka szansa, którą należało wykorzystać. Postanowiła, że następnego dnia porozmawia o tym z Leną. Teraz jednak chce tylko spać. Odwiedzanie profesora Oak'a o północy jest męczące. Wpakowała się do łóżka o czerwonej pościeli, po czym, zgasiwszy lampkę, opadła w objęcia Morfeusza. *** Lena ponownie przeklinała swój wewnętrzny budzik. Tym razem, uznał czwartą nad ranem, za idealną godzinę na pobudkę. Czasami miała wrażenie, że tylko ona ma takie problemy. Nie wiedziała co robić. Najchętniej wstałaby i zaczęła spacerować po Centrum Pokemon, jednak miała dziwne przeczucie, że zobaczenie jej z rozpuszczonymi włosami, w długiej piżamie w formie sukienki, mogłoby przyprawić kogoś o zawał. Chociaż poza nią, Siostrą Joy i Jace nikogo nie było. No, może jeszcze Pokemony. Jocelyn zapewne zamknęła się w pokoju, więc o Charlesa się nie martwiła. Nie wiedziała, gdzie śpi Siostra Joy, nie mówiąc już o Chansey. Z zamyśleń wyrwał ją odgłos tłuczonego szkła. Niewiele myśląc, otworzyła drzwi od swojego pokoju i wybiegła prosto na korytarz. Słyszała jak gdzieś z tyłu otwierają się drzwi. Podejrzewała, że to Jace, ale na początek chciała się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje. Wbiegła do głównego pomieszczenia centrum. Wydawało się, że wszystko jest w porządku. Zaraz za nią pojawiła się Jace, a wraz z nią Siostra Joy. -Co się stało? - zapytała na start Jocelyn, jednak szybko dodała - Wszystko wygląda normalnie. -Nie wszystko. - Stwierdziła ze zdziwieniem Siostra Joy, po czym przeszła za ladę. Na podłodze leżały odłamki różowej, szklanej figurki. Lena widziała ją wcześniej, podczas sprzątania. Pika o mało nie wyrzucił jej do śmieci. - Ochronna figurka Mew. -Ochronna? - zdziwiła się Lena. Nigdy nie wierzyła w takie głupoty. Siostra Joy wyraźnie wiedziała o czym myśli. -Tak się tylko mówi - oznajmiła Siostra Joy - nie znaczy to wcale, że posiada jakąś większą moc. To zwykła figurka w kształcie legendarnego Pokemona. Sama w sobie nie jest wiele warta, ale w tej, należącej do mojego Centrum Pokemon, znajdowała się bardzo stara moneta. Ona z kolei jest warta fortunę. Siostry Joy z całego Kanto co tydzień wymieniają się figurkami. Tylko w jednej z nich jest moneta. - Kontynuowała. Głos zaczął jej drżeć, jakby dopiero teraz rozbudziła się i była świadoma tego, co mówi. - Wiele osób próbuje zdobyć tą monetę, aby się wzbogacić. My również posiadamy ją, aby w razie kryzysu mieć jakieś pieniądze. Wymiany są po to, aby potencjalnym złodziejom trudniej było ją znaleźć. W każdym Centrum Pokemon jest taka figurka. Tym razem trafiła do mnie... - przerwała, po czym złapała się za głowę. - Co ja mam powiedzieć siostrom! Jeśli dowiedzą się, że straciłam tą monetę... - stopniowo podnosiła głos do chwili, w której Jocelyn położyła jej rękę na ramieniu. -Jestem pewna, że nie będzie aż tak źle. - Powiedziała spokojnie. - Powinny zrozumieć, że to mogło zdarzyć się każdej z nich, a to, że trafiło na ciebie, to zwykły przypadek. - Dodała uspokajająco. -To raczej nie jest największy problem. - Stwierdziła Lena, posyłając Siostrze Joy przepraszające spojrzenie. - Bardziej martwi mnie to, skąd złodziej wiedział, że moneta będzie akurat w tym Centrum Pokemon, w tym tygodniu. Siostra Joy wyraźnie otrząsała się już ze swojej "załamki". -Masz rację. Skąd mógł to wiedzieć... I kto to mógł być... - zaczęła zastanawiać się Joy, drapiąc się w spuszczoną w dół głowę. Raptem podniosła ją i spojrzała na dziewczyny, jakby doznała olśnienia. - Zespół R! To mogli być oni! -Zespół R? Co to takiego? - Zapytała Lena. W życiu nie słyszała o czymś takim. Siostra Joy jakby spodziewała się tego pytania, gdyż ledwo co Lena owe pytanie zadała, Joy przeszła do tłumaczenia. -Jest to organizacja, pragnąca przejąć świat przy pomocy Pokemonów. Oprócz tego kradną silne i rzadkie Pokemony, a następnie sprzedają je za grube pieniądze. Są gotowi skrzywdzić te cudowne stworzenia, aby osiągnąć swój cel. Ostatnio dosyć rzadko się o nich słyszy, dlatego pomyślałam, że to mogli być oni. -Nie wolno wyciągać pochopnych wniosków. - Stwierdziła Lena. - Równie dobrze może się okazać, że to był ktoś zupełnie inny. Na przykład najzwyklejsi złodzieje, czy jacyś bezdomni ludzie... -Nie. - Przerwała jej Jace. - Drzwi i okna w całym centrum były zamknięte od wewnątrz. Ktoś włamał się tak, że nie zauważyliśmy tego do chwili, w której figurka została zbita. Złodziej musiał być doświadczony w swoim fachu. -Nie pomyślałam o tym - przyznała Lena. Siostra Joy, która uspokoiła się już kompletnie, przytaknęła. -Powinnyśmy od razu zgłosić to na policję. Może na szkle uda się znaleźć jakieś odciski palców. - oznajmiła, po czym odeszła od dziewczyn i wzięła telefon. *** Przez około dziesięć minut, dziewczyny czekały na policję. Jace i Lena zdążyły w tym czasie wrócić do pokoi, przebrać się i zabrać ze sobą zaspane Pokemony. Charlie siedział Jocelyn na ramieniu, co chwila przecierając oczy. Biedak, nie wyspał się. Jace również. Westchnęła cicho, któryś raz z kolei powtarzając, że usłyszała tylko jak coś się tłucze, że nic nie widziała, że nie znalazła śladów włamania. Co z tą policją jest nie tak? Tak trudno im to zrozumieć? Jace zdegustowana wstała od stołu, by pozwolić usiąść Lenie, która jeszcze nie opowiadała swojej wersji. Zapewne jej opowieść będzie niemal identyczna do opowieści Jocelyn. Czasem ma wrażenie, że policja więcej mówi niż robi. Ponownie westchnęła, po czym złożyła ręce na stole i położyła na nich głowę. To miał być normalny tydzień. Wybór startera, droga do Miasta Pewter, walka o odznakę, może jacyś nowi przyjaciele... Ale nie. Musiała trafić tak, że ktoś akurat okradł Centrum Pokemon z bardzo ważnej rzeczy i teraz są przepytywane. Mogła się tego spodziewać. Który to już raz westchnęła. Lena wyglądała teraz na równie zachwyconą tym przesłuchaniem co sama Jace. Koniec bezczynnego siedzenia. Jace wstała i rozciągnęła się, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich zgromadzonych. -Coś się stało? - zapytała zaniepokojona Joy. Jocelyn zaśmiała się. -Nie, tylko myślę, że chcę się przejść po mieście. - Oznajmiła spokojnie. - Ciągle zastanawia mnie sprawa Growlithe'a, więc chcę ją sama sprawdzić. - Dodała po chwili. Lena uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. -Powodzenia, daj mi znać, jeśli będzie się coś działo. - powiedziała. - Jak skończę, dołączę do ciebie. Jace, nie czekając na reakcję innych, wybiegła z centrum wprost w ciemność. Czy ktokolwiek w tym mieście słyszał kiedyś o lampach ulicznych?! Jocelyn zwolniła, aby mieć pewność, że nie zakończy swego żywota w tak głupi sposób. Nie zdążyła o tym pomyśleć, gdy akurat potknęła się o coś włochatego. Siłą woli powstrzymała krzyk zaskoczenia, po czym klnąc pod nosem zaczęła się podnosić, jednocześnie pocierając czoło, które właśnie umówiło się na randkę z asfaltem. Za nią pojawiła się pomarańczowa plamka, oświetlająca wszystko dookoła. Jace spojrzała na Charlesa, biegnącego w jej stronę. Widocznie zapomniała wziąć go ze sobą, gdy wybiegała z centrum. Mimowolnie roześmiała się. Zapomnieć własnego Pokemona! Chyba tylko Jocelyn tak potrafi! Charmander podbiegł do niej, rzucając światło na obiekt, o który potknęła się Jace. A jakże! Czarna owca Pewter City! Growlithe! A jednak! Czasem nawet Jocelyn ma szczęście. Przykucnęła wraz z partnerem obok psiego Pokemona, po czym zaczęła mu się przyglądać. Od dziecka uczyła się, że w stosunku do dzikich Pokemonów trzeba uważać. Pomimo raczej niewielkiego rozmiaru, Growlithe obdarzył ją spojrzeniem pełnym nienawiści. To dziwne, bo inni zwykle mają jej dosyć, dopiero, gdy ta się odezwie. Trzeba to zapisać w kalendarzu! Pokemon podniósł się, wciąż bacznie przyglądając się Jace. Ta powoli wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Nie widząc reakcji, sięgnęła do kieszeni. Podejrzewała, że Growlithe raczej nie będzie zachwycony jej obecnością, więc na wszelki wypadek wzięła przysmaki dla ognistych Pokemonów z nadzieją, że ten się na niego skusi. Wyciągnęła z niej kilka niewielkich kostek o jasnobrązowej barwie. -Może się skusisz? - zapytała, starając się zachować łagodny ton głosu. Oczy Pokemona wciąż skrywały nieufność, jednak była ona znacznie mniejsza, niż wcześniej. Jace uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. - Nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy. Chcę się tylko zaprzyjaźnić. Dlaczego kradniesz tyle jedzenia? Dla jednego Pokemona już dawno by wystarczyło, no chyba, że jesteś Snorlax'em, którym nie jesteś. - Roześmiała się. - Wiem, że jestem jaka jestem i w sumie niewiele mogę zrobić, ale dam z siebie wszystko. Zaufaj mi, możemy się zaprzyjaźnić. W jakiś sposób jesteś w stanie mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego kradniesz tyle jedzenia. Gdy to zrobisz, ja spróbuję wyjaśnić to policji i będzie po problemie! To co stary? Zainteresowany? - Pokemon przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby dokładnie rozważał tą propozycję, po czym podniósł się i... Uciekł. Jace wstała i przyglądała się smutnie miejscu, w którym zniknął Growlithe. Bez względu na wszystko, naprawdę chciała mu pomóc, ale najwyraźniej nie jest zbyt przekonująca. Charles wyglądał jak Charmanderowa wersja jej samej. Również smutnie wpatrywał się w ciemność. Najbardziej Jace denerwowało to, że poczuła się urażona. Była świadoma, że to Growlithe zadecyduje, czy chce jej pomocy, czy też nie. To był jego wybór. Jednakże, Jace nie znosiła, gdy inne stworzenia odrzucały jej propozycje złożone w dobrej wierze. Nigdy nie mogła tego popuścić. Naciskałaby na Growlithe'a, gdyby ten nie uciekł. Postanowiła również, że zrobi to, gdy ponownie go spotka. Jej rozmyślanie przerwało głośne skomlenie. Niewiele myśląc, co jak na Jocelyn było bardzo dziwne, pobiegła w miejsce, w którym, jej zdaniem, znajdowało się źródło dźwięku. Wiedziała. Growlithe. Oraz jakiś mężczyzna w podeszłym wieku, kopiący go. Jace ruszyła na człowieka przygotowana, do użycia przemocy. -Co pan na Boga sobie wyobraża! - wykrzyknęła, odpychając mężczyznę od Growlithe'a. Co zaskakujące, pomimo dosyć młodego wieku, jak wiele osób twierdziło, Jace miała siłę dorosłego mężczyzny. Jegomość prychnął pogardliwie, po czym rzucił Jace bardzo nieprzyjemne spojrzenie. Chyba spodziewał się, że Brace spanikuje i się cofnie, ale nie miał co na to liczyć. -Ta gnida nie raz już okradła mój sklepik. - Oznajmił wskazując na Growlithe'a. - Tym razem nie puszczę mu tego płazem! - Zakończył krzykiem. Jocelyn resztkami siły woli powstrzymała się od rzucenia na sprzedawcę. Mężczyzna zamierzał zbliżyć się do Growlithe'a, ale mu się nie udało. Jeśli ten człowiek chce wojny, będzie ją miał. -Miotacz Płomieni! - rozkazała, jednocześnie zdając sobie sprawę, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy widzi atak swojego Pokemona. Żar, który buchnął z pyska Charlesa, nie pominął Jace, chociaż w znacznie mniejszym stopniu, niż w przypadku mężczyzny. Jocelyn przez chwilę widziała tylko rozmazane plamy, jednak w końcu Charlie zamknął pysk i wszystko wróciło do normy. Mężczyzna, który, jak się Jace zorientowała, przewrócił się, szybko podniósł się, wykrzykując niepochlebne słowa w stronę dziewczyny. Jace nie zdążyła nawet zareagować, gdy mężczyzna był tuż przy niej. Wtedy też, o całe szczęście, powstrzymał go strzał w podłoże. -Odsuń się od dziewczyny i Pokemona, albo następnym razem nie chybię. - Oznajmiła z powagą Oficer Jenny, celując w mężczyznę. Ten powoli zaczął się cofać. Kątem oka zauważyła, że sięga do kieszeni na klatce piersiowej. Nie wiedziała, co on planuje. To było najgorsze. Nim jednak mężczyzna zrobił jakiś poważniejszy ruch, Growlithe rzucił się na niego. Z kieszeni wypadł nieznany Jace przedmiot, który szybko został zniszczony przez Miotacz Płomieni Growlithe'a. Cokolwiek by to nie było, psi Pokemon uznał to za niebezpieczne. Następnie, zaczął gryźć koszulę mężczyzny, rozrywając ją na strzępy. Pod nią, jak się okazało, znajdował się czarny sweter z wielką, czerwoną literą "R" na środku. -Zespół R! - wykrzyknęła zaskoczona Jenny. Szybko podbiegła do mężczyzny, po czym zakuła go w kajdany. Kobieta wyjęła telefon i zaczęła wybierać numer, tymczasem Jace podeszła do Growlithe'a, nie przysłuchując się rozmowie. -Oj, biedaku. Jak ty sobie dawałeś radę przez cały ten czas? - zapytała Jace, głaszcząc psa po głowie. - Taka sytuacja nierzadko się zdarza, co? Wyglądasz dosyć dobrze, nic ci się nie stało? - Pokemon usiadł wyprostowany przed nią i kiwnął głową, po czym wstał i zaczął się oddalać. Nie minęła chwila, gdy zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Jocelyn wyczekująco. Dziewczyna ruszyła za nim. *** Cała "podróż" trwała im około dziesięciu minut. Do atrakcji zaliczało się przeciskanie przez kontenery na śmieci, przeskakiwanie nad murkami, na szczęście, niezbyt wysokimi, przeciskanie się pod wszelkiej maści sprzętami, a na zwieńczenie tego cudownego dnia, a raczej nocy, czołganie się pod Bóg jeden wie czym. Na szczęście, ostatecznie Jace dotarła tam, gdzie powinna. Stanęła wyprostowana i zaczęła strzepywać z siebie kurz,. Growlithe szczeknął, by zwrócić jej uwagę. Oczy Jace nie mogły ogarnąć ilości Pokemonów w wieku dziecięcym. Jej przypuszczenia okazały się być słuszne. Nie minęła chwila, gdzie z miejsca, z którego przyszła, pojawiła się Oficer Jenny. Kobieta przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądała się maleństwom, po czym podeszła do jednego z nich - Togepi - i wzięła na ręce. -Więc taki był twój mały sekret... - powiedziała kładąc nacisk na przedostatnie słowo. - I pomyśleć, że gdybyś był łaskaw nam o tym powiedzieć, nie byłoby żadnego problemu... Siostra Joy na pewno nie odmówiłaby zajęcia się tymi maluchami. Powinnam cię złapać i aresztować, jednak z drugiej strony, kradłeś w dobrych intencjach... Myślę, że mogłabym przymknąć oko, gdybyś miał trenera, ale jeśli nie... Przerwała w chwili, w której Growlithe użył Miotacza Płomieni na Charlie'm. Jocelyn szybko zrozumiała o co mu chodzi. -Charles, Szybki Atak! - rozkazała. Psi Pokemon odskoczył w ostatniej chwili, ale oberwał w tylną łapę. Upadł, po czym zaczął chwiejnie się podnosić. Wydał z siebie wyzywające warknięcie, po czym zaczął biec w stronę Charmandera z wyraźnym zamiarem użycia Gryzienia. - Skocz na jego głowę! - nakazała Jace. Pokemon w ostatniej chwili podskoczył, po czym odbił się od jego głowy. W locie odwrócił się w stronę Growlithe'a. - Prędkość! - złote gwiazdki, wylatujące się z ust Charlie'go, zaczęły uderzać z dużą szybkością i siłą w przeciwnika, który po oberwaniu nimi opadł na ziemię. Wciąż był zdolny do dalszej walki, ale najwyraźniej dał już za wygraną. Jace rzuciła PokeBall, który nawet przez chwilę, po wchłonięciu Pokemona, się nie kręcił. Od razu go złapała. Podniosła PokeBall i podrzuciła go kilka razy. -To nie jest zły początek, co, Charlie? - powiedziała śmiejąc się, po czym wypuściła Growlithe'a. - Dobra, a teraz proszę cię stary - powiedziała z udawaną powagą. - Jak mamy wrócić? *** Lena strasznie się martwiła. Jace wyszła ponad pół godziny temu, a krzyki i piski sprzed piętnastu minut wcale jej nie pocieszały. Dlaczego Lena zawsze tak panikuje? Jocelyn da sobie radę bez niej. -Jestem bardzo dziwnym człowiekiem. - mruknęła sama do siebie, krążąc po pokoju. Nie umknęło to uwadze jej Pokemonów. Vulpix podeszła do niej i niczym kot zaczęła ocierać się o jej nogi. Miało to, swego rodzaju, działanie uspokajające. - Dzięki Kyuubi - powiedziała, biorąc ją na ręce. Vulpix była w jej drużynie od około dwudziestu minut, a już zachowywała się, jakby zawsze była jej częścią. W końcu Lena usiadła przy stole. Siostra Joy akurat pojawiła się w drzwiach z herbatą i ciastkami. - Tylko ja tak panikuję? - Zapytała dla pewności Lena. Joy przysiadła się do niej. -Też się trochę martwię, ale Jenny na pewno już się tym zajęła i wszystko jest w porządku. - Odpowiedziała spokojnie. -Pewnie tak, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że panikuję. - Westchnęła Lena. W tymże momencie, w drzwiach pojawiły się nieco brudne dziewczyny: Oficer Jenny i Jocelyn. - Jesteś nareszcie! - Wykrzyknęła z entuzjazmem. -Owszem! Po problemie! Growlithe znalazł sobie świetną trenerkę! - Zaśmiała się Jace. -Ciebie. - stwierdziła Lena. -Tak! Zgadłaś! Chwila, uważasz, że jestem świetną trenerką? - Ucieszyła się Jace. -Nie, Growlithe idzie obok ciebie. - Odrzekła Lena, wskazując na Pokemona. -Moje życie legło w gruzach... - Jęknęła Jace, teatralnie opadając na ziemię. Szybko podniosła się i zaczęła śmiać. Dopiero później dostrzegła Vulpixa na ramionach Leny. - Widzę, że nie tylko ja mam zmiany w drużynie. -Ach, to jest Kyuubi. - Oznajmiła Lena. - Gdy powiedziałam Siostrze Joy, że oprócz walki o odznakę, mam zamiar wciąć udział w pokazach, nieco mnie oświeciła. Zapomniałam, że aby wciąż w nich udział trzeba mieć co najmniej trzy Pokemony, więc Joy oddała mi ją. -Myślę, że znacznie lepiej jej będzie w podróży, niż ciągle w jednym miejscu. - Włączyła się Siostra Joy. - Zawsze wyglądała na smutną, obserwując młodych trenerów i koordynatorów... -Przepraszam, że przerwę, ale chciałabym zadać jedno pytanie. - Wszyscy ucichli i spojrzeli na Jace. - Która tak właściwie godzina? -W okolicach piątej. - Oznajmiła Sierżant Jenny. -To... - zaczęła Jace. - Wracamy do wyra? -Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie zasnę. - Jęknęła Lena. - Jak się obudzę, to nie ma szans. -Biedactwo... - jęknęła Jace, po czym roześmiała się. - Ja idę spać, dzień dobry, dobry wieczór, dobranoc, czy co tam sobie chcecie. - Dodała, po czym poszła. -Ja się nigdy nie wyśpię! - Jęknęła Lena, sięgając po ciastko. Po ugryzieniu uśmiechnęła się. - Ale Jace nie dostanie ciasteczek. Jesteśmy kwita. - dodała, po czym podała kilka swoim Pokemonom. Pika wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar rozpłakać się ze szczęścia, natomiast Blaze spokojnie przeżuwał swoje. Joy i Jenny siedział teraz obok niej przy jednym stoliku, również biorąc się za jedzenie. - Wiem, że to nienajlepszy moment - przerwała ciszę Lena - ale czy mogłabym się dopytać o szczegóły, dotyczące Zespołu R? *** Był na siebie wściekły. Jak można zrobić coś aż tak źle!? Ojciec go zabije, o ile sam wcześniej tego nie zrobi. Nie. Musi się opanować. Ma monetę. Wszystko jest w porządku. Musi teraz tylko wrócić. Zaklął. Miał tylko się włamać, zabrać monetę i uciec. Dlaczego ta przeklęta figurka musiała wypaść mu z rąk! Cudowanie. Teraz zapewne będzie wracał do tego wydarzenia co pięć minut, wyklinając swoją głupotę. Występują Ludzie *Lena Blackwell *Jocelyn Brace *Siostra Joy (debiut) *Flint (wspomniany) *Złodziej (wspomniany) *Oficer Jenny (debiut) *Członek Zespołu R (debiut) Pokemony *Pichu Pika (Leny) *Charmander Blaze (Leny) *Charmander Charles (Jace) *Growlithe (Jace; złapany; debiut) *Chansey (Siostry Joy) *Togepi (debiut) *Inne małe Pokemony (wspomniane) *Vulpix Kyuubi (Siostry Joy; Leny; dostany; debiut) Ataki *Miotacz Płomieni (Charmander Jace; debiut) *Miotacz Płomieni (Growlithe Jace; debiut) *Szybki Atak (Charmander Jace; debiut) *Gryzienie (Growlithe Jace; debiut) *Prędkość (Charmander Jace; debiut)